


it started with a whisper.

by protect_rosie



Series: let's prove them wrong [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Babysitting, M/M, Single Parent Jamie, Single Parents, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one should always be ready to answer the call of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started with a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by searching your name, please click the back arrow or the ‘x’ on the top right corner and you should be good. that being said **this is a work of fiction, therefore not true at all, and it should never be considered so.**
> 
> hello there! this is my second piece that I’ve posted in as many days about this pairing. anyway, I found [this](http://protect-rosie.tumblr.com/post/111276004988) post and on (I believe) the fourth picture it says something about a “hot single dad hires broke babysitter” or something like that. 
> 
> title from Neon Trees’ _Everybody Talks_.
> 
> unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> thanks for reading.
> 
>  **edit:** _I changed some of the dialogue at the beginning cos I was reading it and I saw that a character said something he wasn't supposed to say. or like, Tyler said something that Jamie was supposed to say. sorry about the inconvenience._

“Fuck me,” Tyler groans as he reaches over his nightstand to grab his phone; it’s only nine at night, but he’s been asleep for at least the better part of an hour. He clears his throat and tries to put on his best ‘I swear I wasn’t asleep’ voice. “Hello?”

“Uh, yeah, hi,” someone at the other end of the line says. “Uh, this is Jamie Benn. I, uh, I saw your ad at the convenience store the other day and I was wondering if -- Michael, you need to calm down or you’re not getting any ice cream, okay? -- uh, sorry, that was my kid. Anyway, I was wondering if you’re still available?”

“Uh, yeah, you’re the first one to call, actually.”

“Oh, really? I’m sorry.”

“No, no. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Uh, Jamie Benn, right?”

“Right,” Jamie replies. “So when is the earliest you’d be available to come by the house?”

“Uh,” Tyler replies, rubbing his face with his left hand; he doesn’t think he has anything to do tomorrow, so without thinking, he says, “Is tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, tomorrow is great. What time would you like to come by?”

“Well, tomorrow is an off day, so do you think about one thirty?”

“That sounds fantastic, I'll just text you my address and I’ll be waiting for you here at one thirty. Thanks for answering my call by the way,” Jamie laughs. “And, uh, sorry for waking you up.”

It’s Tyler’s turn to laugh when he says, “No problem. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Bye.”

//

The next day, Tyler makes sure he’s wearing his best clothes, which aren’t really all that nice -- just a pair of black jeans and a grey v-neck -- but are the ones that make him feel the most comfortable. He slips on his shoes, grabs his keys, and heads out the door.

Jamie had made sure to text him his address as soon as they hung up, so Tyler knows where he’s supposed to go. It turns out the drive is a short one, only about five minutes. He parks his car on the outside curb and kills the engine. He walks up the driveway and stops in front of the door, making sure he looks at least somewhat presentable. Tyler knocks and steps back, waiting for someone to answer the door.

He’s not expecting for a girl who looks half his sister’s age, about six, to open the door. He crouches down and smiles at the girl.

“Hello there,” Tyler says. “Are your parents home?”

“Marie,” a man coming to the door says, making Tyler stand back up. “What have I told you about answering the door? Hi, I’m Jamie, what can I do ya for?”

Tyler’s cheeks, and possibly his entire face, flush at that. Jamie is hot, unbelievably so. Tattoos twist and curl around his left arm and there’s some sort of script trailing down his right arm, and -- Tyler doesn’t know why tattoos are a huge turn on. He looks up and sees Jamie looking at him, his lips are plump, soft, he’d like to kiss them. Jamie’s eyes are big and brown and it’s taking all of Tyler’s force to not jump on him.

“Yeah, hello, uhm, I’m Tyler. You called last night?” Tyler says, coming out as more of a question than a statement. “You, uh, you said I should be here at one thirty, and I know it’s a little before that, but I didn’t want you to think that I was going to flake.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. You’re good. Michael, Marie, and I were just making some lunch. You’re more than welcome to join us, if you want. Uh, I’ll give you a tour of the house after we’re done and then we can work out all the other stuff while the kids watch tv.”

“Of course, that sounds great.”

//

“...and I’ll be getting home around ten every night,” Jamie says. “Kids should be asleep by eight thirty, and on Fridays they can go to sleep an hour later than usual.”

“Okay, okay,” Tyler says, nodding. “Anything else I should know? Do they have like any pre-sleep rituals or something?”

“Michael likes to drink warm milk, just pour him a glass and stick it in the oven for thirty seconds. Marie likes to do the same, except it’s water for her instead of milk. So if you could do that for them, I would really appreciate it.”

//

More than two months into Tyler’s job of babysitting Jamie’s kids, Jamie finally makes a move.

Tyler has been picking up the signals that told him that any day Jamie was going to ask him to eat dinner with him. Like the fact that Tyler could feel Jamie’s eyes on him as he left. He could feel his hands linger more than they had to on Tyler’s body after they had the customary hug before they called it a night.

“You don’t have to go tonight,” Jamie says, after he’s pulled away from their hug. “You, uh, you could have dinner with me, if you wanted. I made more than enough for both of us. I’d, uh, I’d really like it if you’d have dinner with me.”

“Took you long enough,” Tyler laughs, and lets Jamie lead them to the dining room.

"Don't act like it didn't take you longer."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may seemed a bit (more like a lot) rushed, but it may or may not be a tease of what’s to come (depending on how many people like it). all comments are appreciated as long as they don’t make me want to cry. kudos are also welcome.
> 
> still looking for a beta. if you’re interested, you are more than welcome to contact me over at **pendejxs.tumblr.com** or at **emmwrites.tumblr.com**.
> 
> thank y’all!!


End file.
